


The Fates that Shape Us

by Ceowsun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger Management, F/M, Family Bonding, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Sassy Hawke, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceowsun/pseuds/Ceowsun
Summary: There are four children born to Leandra and Malcolm. Follow Gabriel and Aria Hawke as they and their siblings safely gather to Kirkwall and on to their own destinies.





	1. Chapter 1

He came to full awareness once he was shoved into a hard chair, as he looked around he recognised the main hall of the Hawke estate, then to the face of a battle-hardened woman with an angry sneer on her face.

 “My name is Cassandra Pentaghast of the Seekers of truth, I hear you have some answers to that which I seek,” she said.

 “Oh, and what might that be” he replied warily.

 “The Champion of Kirkwall” she snapped “I hear you were an associate of his”.

 Varric stayed silent for fear of why this woman was seeking his friend, the seekers of truth were infamous for being the people who kept Templars in line and only appeared in the most extreme circumstances.

 He must have stayed silent too long as all of a sudden there was a large book shoved into his face and this Cassandra started to yell, desperation tinged in her voice, “YOU KNEW HIM EVEN BEFORE HE WAS CHAMPION” she took a deep breath and with a calmer manner stated “you wrote the tale of the champion I must know where he is and about the events leading up to the destruction of the chantry, if you can’t point me to him tell me _everything_ you know”.

 Varric took a deep breath “then you need to know the whole story seeker, starting from the beginning”.

 Before he could start there was a sudden commotion coming from the estate entrance and the sound of hurried footsteps, Varric looked over to find a familiar face that relived him. A startled Cassandra leapt forward and demanded “who are you? What is the meaning of this interruption?”

 The newcomer replied, “ Well you see I was looking for my trusty dwarf and I was made aware he was taken here rather unceremoniously”

 “I will ask again, Who. Are. You?” Cassandra growled out testily.

 “I’m his wife” she replied “Aria Tethras” she added with a sly grin.

 The seeker Cassandra could not hide her shock at the proclamation, “Then you must know the champion as well” she replied with poorly disguised glee.

 “Well” Aria replied airily “He _is_ my brother”

 Cassandra took in the woman, a tiny slip of a thing with generous curves and luxurious long dark hair and shining grey eyes standing at only around 5ft and a smirk on her face that told of mischief and fun.

 “Please” Cassandra pleaded, “I must find him, I must have some answers to what happened when the chantry was destroyed and why it is crucial we find him”.

 “Then perhaps you could offer my husband and I some more comfortable seating so we can explain ourselves” Aria replied in a way that only a noble could.

 A chastened looking Cassandra gathered together some of her soldiers to find some suitable seating for the couple and ended up finding the loveseat from the library.

 As the couple were seated Aria looked towards Varric and asked, “Are you all right?” A tired looking Varric smiled lightly “of course Tinkerbelle” he said with great affection.

 “Must you continue with that name?” she sighed in exasperation. “Ah sweetheart, you know I can’t resist, I adore the look on your face every time” he replied.

 Cassandra stood to the side blushing a bit at the level of affection between the two and patiently waited for them to start their story.

 Aria started “My younger brother Carver and I were in the king's army at Ostagar during the blight, we only just escaped with our lives. As soon as we got back to the farm in Lothering, and the rest of our family, we grabbed whatever we could and ran to the north”.     

 

 


	2. Escape from Lothering

The darkspawn were gathering behind them, relentless in their desire to do the only they seemed able to do, destroy every living thing.

The Hawke siblings and their mother were growing weary from the constant running since their flight from their home. In desperation one of the youngest, Bethany, threw her arm out and cast a firewall to incinerate most of the creatures pursuing them with the others finishing off any stragglers. 

Their mother Leandra collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, weariness evident on her face whilst everyone else caught their breath “I think that’s all of them” said Carver after a pause.

“Yes for the moment, shall we have a cup a tea whilst we wait”, Hawke said unable to resist the addition of his sometimes ill-timed humour.

Their Mabari companion barked at this.

“You really can’t help yourself can you Gabe,” Aria said, though this was given with slight smirk which betrayed her amusement.

“At least Chestnut thinks I’m funny” he replied, to which Aria rolled her eyes 

“I can’t believe it all our work, our home. Gone.” Leandra wept.

“Mama, we know how much Lothering meant to you and the memories you left behind, but please we must move if we’re to make it out of here” Aria calmly said to her mother.

“Of course my dear, you’re right”, Leandra replied. 

“We should have run sooner, why did we wait so long?” Bethany asked with slight resentment.

Aria turned suddenly, all the tiredness and repressed anger coming forward from the selfishness of the comment.

“Oh I’m sorry, you had to wait for Carver and I to get back from Ostagar, already weary, we haven’t been able to STOP!” Aria stated with increasing anger, which she was almost out of control of. Their father had seen this lack of control in her during her early years and taught her some useful methods to help her calm and focus. Unfortunately, in times of great stress or provocation, she feels that control slipping.

“Please, Aria calm down”, their mother interjected quickly “Take a deep breath and remember what your father taught you”. Leandra loved her daughter, but everyone has flaws and unfortunately for Aria, this was hers.

Aria did as her mother bade, took a deep breath and counted down from ten in her head until she was in control again. “Thank you Mama, sorry for adding more pressure” she stated after.

“It’s alright my dear” stated Leandra adding a kiss to her eldest brow in understanding. 

“If everyone has had quite enough, I think it best to move on. I’d rather not become a darkspawn spit roast,” Gabriel added.

“Yes, your brother is right we should move,” their mother said. 

“Then let's go, you take point Gabriel,” Carver added.

“Wait” Bethany cried, “Where are we going? We can’t just wander aimlessly”.

“We can go to Kirkwall” Leandra added.

“Kirkwall!” Hawke exclaimed, “yes let's go to the city filled with the Templars that have such a stellar reputation. Do you think the Knight Commander will invite us for cake and supper? Maybe evening prayers at the chantry.” He then drawled

“Mama that’s quite a risk, you know how many Templars are there” stated Aria in surprise “What about Bethany and Gabriel?”

“I know” she replied, “but we have family there, and an estate in Hightown”.

Bethany heaved a great sigh, “Then we need to get to Gwaren and find a ship willing to get us there”.

“Let's just get out of this blighted place” Carver growled. 

They continued through the blighted south towards the north, encountering small groups of darkspawn, until they encountered a couple struggling with a larger group of the blighted beings, a woman with shock red hair pulled back with a knotted leather band surrounding her head was standing over a Templar, who had clearly taken a hit and was sprawled on the ground. Sword and shield at the ready she screamed a battle cry and shouted “YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM” it was at this point the Hawke siblings joined the fight.

Gabriel favoured lightning magic, firing away with a look of glee upon his face and a proclamation of “let’s dance!” Aria had become a well-trained rouge; under tuition from some of the locals in Lothering, particularly the red-headed sister Leliana, she favoured double ended twin blades which gave her quite the unique fighting style. Carved sliced through with his greatsword, mowing through enemies with strength and battle fury. Bethany, Carver's twin, was a mage like her brother and late father, she preferred Ice and water magic’s as she felt it gave her more alignment with her healing abilities, one part of her magic she enjoyed.

After the battle was won the couple stood to greet the group, the Templar, however, had a look of contempt upon his face as he looked at two siblings in particular.

“Apostates” he growled out. Gabriel and Aria stepped in front of Bethany whilst Carver came up on her side; all of them had protective looks on their faces whist Chestnut growled menacingly. 

“Well,” Bethany scoffed “The maker does have a wonderful sense of humour darkspawn and a Templar, didn’t your ilk abandon Lothering to run back to your chantry masters” she added snidely.

“Darkspawn are at least always clear in their intent, but a mage is always an unknown threat, the order dictates!” the Templar pushed trough. 

“Wesley” the red head sighed.

“They must be brought in” the Templar Wesley pushed on. 

“My dear, they saved us, without them we would have surely perished, the maker understands” the red head defended. 

Wesley headed her words and stepped back to her side. “I am Aveline Vallen” she introduced herself, “This is my husband Ser Wesley, might I ask for a truce until we find safety?” she asked. 

“Of course” Gabriel replied, “for a moment I thought we might have been the only ones to survive the horde”. 

“You didn’t see Ostagar” Carver replied, “Aria and I barely escaped, this is just the start”. 

“You were both there?” Aveline asked, “Ah yes I remember now, Third company under captain Varel.” She added.

“I thought you looked familiar” Aria added, “ I suppose introductions are in order, my name is Aria Hawke. These are my younger siblings Gabriel, Bethany and Carver,” she pointed to each in turn. “This is our mother Leandra”.

“Pleased to meet you” Leandra replied.

“You as well,” said Aveline added with a look of contemplation on her face. Aria recognised it. “Yes I am the eldest and yes I am only 5ft 1, apparently I get my height from my great grandmother.” She added

Aveline looked a bit sheepish “I apologise I did not mean to offend.”

“It’s fine” she replied with a warm smile “I’m used to it, people usually joke I’d have a dwarf for a husband” she kindly added “I, however, find them to beardy” she joked.

Her Joke was rewarded with a kind smile.

“Shall we move on? I trust there is now an accord between my family and your husband Aveline” Hawke stated

“Of course” Aveline quickly reassured, “we travel with you, North is cut off we barely escaped the horde”. She stated. 

“Then we’re trapped!” Carver stated, “ We can’t go south that’s the wilds” he concluded. 

“We’ve got no other choice Craver, we must go south” Aria added, to which everyone complied and they continued their Journey south.


	3. A Witch of the Wilds

Eventually, the group came across a small clearing where they all paused for a breath; there was a certain cloud of tiredness tinged with fear that passed through everyone, wondering if they were going to make it out alive. It was then that they felt the ground rumbling.

Everyone looked around in concern until a great darkspawn ogre was upon them; they drew into formation around the beast trying to confuse it when suddenly it cast its eyes on Leandra. The only person close to her at the time was Wesley he jumped in front of her with his remaining strength sword at the ready, battle cry on his lips. Before anyone could blink the monster grabbed Wesley in his enormous hand, pounded him into the dirt and threw him to the side. 

Aveline released a cry of agony and charged the beast which prompted everyone else into action still shocked at the turn of events. The battle was tough but Hawke got it, in the end, capturing the beast in a crushing prison and finishing it off. 

Aveline rushed over to her husband a cry on lips and a prayer in her thoughts.

“Aveline… I’m…I’m so sorry” Aria stated quietly “He saved our mother “ she stated, a tear in her eye “we will be forever grateful”

“Tthhhh…Thank you Aria”, Aveline Struggled to get out. Aria offered the woman some comfort, which she gladly took; grief was always a heavy burden. 

They were offered a moments reprieve before more of the spawn came upon them, the largest number they had encountered yet. All of them were exhausted, more than a little bit emotional and determined. As the spawn encroached upon them a deafening roar suddenly sounded above, the group looked up to gaze upon an enormous dragon, she suddenly breathed fire and descended upon, not them, but she seemed to target only the darkspawn. 

When the battle was over, which seemed to only last but a second, the dragon landed before them. At once, she started to glow a bright golden light, as she started to shrink she started to resemble a more human form, once the transformation completed the group looked into the face of a woman. The woman in question had strange yellow eyes shock white hair, which seemed to have a horn like structure fashioned into it, her face appeared to have a look of quiet enjoyment.

The woman sauntered slowly towards them, eyes intent “well, well. What have we here” she stated in a deep olden voice.

“I was used to your people keeping away from the wilds, but now it seems I’m to entertain the masses” she added.

“Well’ Hawke started “we were in the area and decided to drop by a say hello, must be useful being a dragon, aren’t those darkspawn a bore, they don’t even bother with polite conversation” He simply had to add amusedly to which the stranger chuckled.

Aria quickly interjected, “Funny as my brother may be, we appreciate the help, for I am sure we would have lost this battle without your timely assistance.”

“Yes,” she drawled, “I’m sure you would have. However timely I may have been if you wish to flee the darkspawn then you are headed in the wrong direction”. 

As she turned around Carver jumped forward “Wait!” he cried “you’re not just going to leave us here”.

“I might” she added vaguely “I have been watching you for some time, however, such a feat to take down an ogre I had to see for myself who could perform such a thing. My curiosity is sated now and you are safe, is that not enough”

“You know you could show us that dragon trick of yours, looks useful” Hawke added with a smile 

That received a chuckle from the woman, “you could never become a dragon”.

She then looked to Bethany, “you, however, have potential”.

She then produced a tome, from somewhere, and gave it to Bethany. “Find a form that suits you will find it will help you in times to come, the Templars will not sense you” she added.

Bethany looked confused for a moment then took in the book, she gasped suddenly and quickly looked up at the woman, “Is this what I think it is?” she asked.

“Use it well child,” the woman who was obviously a witch of some sort offered.

She then looked to Gabriel “you have a clever tongue young mage, tell me how do you intend to outrun the blight?”

“We’re going to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches” Bethany supplied.

“Kirkwall!” she exclaimed, “My My that is a long voyage”.

“Have you got any better ideas” Hawke added, “I hear the deep roads are vacant now” he added sassily.

The witch threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh at his response. “Oh! You I like” she added. 

Hawke performed a dramatic bow “Thank you! Thank you very much,” he added with a cheeky grin.

The witch looked distant for a moment before she replied, “Hurtled into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you”.

The group looked questioning at such a statement whilst the witch turned around to consider something. “Is it fate or chance? I can never decide”.

As she turned around to look at the group she states. “Well today it seems is your lucky day, I may be able to help you”.

“What? Just like that?” Hawke asked. 

“Can we even trust her?” Carver added, “We don’t know who she is,” Bethany said 

Aveline piped and said, “I know who she is, the witch of the wilds”.

“I go by many names,” said the witch, “Some call me Flemeth, the elves Asha’bellanar, an old hag who talks too much,” she added with a chuckle.

“Does it matter? I am offering you and your group a way out in exchange for a simple delivery that is not too far out of your reach” Flemeth asked. 

“I think what you ask is more than reasonable” Aria stepped forward “I will do anything to get this group to safety”

Flemeth turned her gaze upon her “take this amulet to the Dalish clan resting at Sundermounnt, their keeper, Marethari, will know what do, do this and your debt to me is paid” she gave that amulet to Aria, “trust your heart, Aria Hawke,, it will lead you to victory and happiness”.

Aria gazed in question at Flemeth “I never gave you my name”. 

“You didn’t have to” Flemeth added, she looked to both Aria and Gabriel, “The path ahead is full of trials, your struggle has only just begun.” With that, she turned and left setting the group towards their destinies.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of thoughts for a fic in my head and decided to start writing it down. This is my first fic


End file.
